


A One-Time Exception

by reginahalliwell



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Canon, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginahalliwell/pseuds/reginahalliwell
Summary: Patrick convinces David to do a paint nite with him in Elmdale, but oh, what to wear?!
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 18
Kudos: 91





	A One-Time Exception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Distractivate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distractivate/gifts).



> Fluffy birthday ficlet for Distractivate. Happy Birthday, friend.

“Why are we doing this again?” David scrunched up his face in distaste, hoping he could talk Patrick out of their plans.

“Because I wanted to try something new and different. And it will be fun!” Even Patrick’s enthusiasm was insufficiently helpful here.

“Okay, that optimism is not convincing,” David said, looking in through the window to see people milling around with wine glasses as the event prepared to start.

“It’s just a paint nite, David.”

“It’s _just_ drunk amateurs swinging around acrylic paint near my Balenciagas, you mean.”

“I told you to change them into something cheaper,” Patrick reminded him, glancing down into the passenger footwell at David’s impeccably outfitted feet.

“Okay, I have already compromised by wearing this…” David insisted begrudgingly as he glanced down at his clothes. He was wearing a pair of grey joggers that still admittedly cost more than Patrick’s entire outfit combined, but at least he wasn’t emotionally attached to them, and they washed well. His shirt was a plain tee with a hoodie of Patrick’s over the top. The whole look was woefully pedestrian. It was only saved by the shoes, which he hadn’t been willing to budge on at the house, but now he was regretting that decision.

Patrick heaved a sigh. “I really want to try this. If you’re that worried, we could always ask the kitchen if they have any plastic bags to protect your shoes.” David assumed he was kidding, but Patrick’s face was dead serious.

 _That_ suggestion was horrifying. Nothing could be worse than walking around with garbage bags around his feet. David supposed if he did get paint on his clothes, he could hold it against Patrick for the rest of their lives. Or until Patrick replaced them.

“Fine,” David agreed, opening the door. “But you'd better not be better at this than I am.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that, David. You’re the one who makes all the creative decisions remember?” Patrick teased, but his smile and his eyes shone with fondness. “Oh, and David?”

David glanced back at Patrick, who had opened the trunk. Patrick held aloft a pair of his spare sneakers, secretly thrown into the trunk at the last minute as a precaution. David softened, closing the distance between them in seconds as he leaned down to kiss Patrick. “Thank you,” he whispered to his husband. “You know me too well.”

“You’re right,” Patrick said. “That’s why I also know you want to remind me that it’s _incorrect_ to wear someone else’s shoes,” he finished with a smirk, taking the breath right out of David.

“I think I can make an exception just this once,” David said. “For my husband.”


End file.
